One Against All
One Against All is the name of a main quest in Chapter II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place in Galen's school. Story Xiang Tzu took all of Galen's students to the Iron Beaks school. Now he does not have any student to participate in the Hundred School Tournament and the prefect says that he only has one day. However, June reminds Galen that they still have the player and one student and that is all they need. They just need to prove it to the Prefect. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is a Prefect. The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the players must win two rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Prefect before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Prefect *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Metal Shuang Gou (Shuang Gou) *Armor: Prefect's Robe *Helm: Kernel Casque *Ranged Weapon: Wave Cutters (Boomerangs) Move and Perks *'Striking Chain ' A sequence of 6 attacks with Shuang Gou. *'Shadow Leech ' A chance to steal 100% of player's Shadow Energy. *'Poison ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a percentage of Prefect's attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. Shadow Abilities *'Turmoil ' Swings a Shuang Gou vertically and then flips away from the player, teleporting behind them and thrusting forward into their back as Prefect exits the flip. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while Prefect is twirling his legs in the air, kicking the player many times. *'Burst ' Slams a fist into the ground, causing a close-range explosive burst of Shadow energy around Prefect, and teleporting him backwards. *'Cage ' Charges up and leaps, throwing a boomerang towards the player. Upon hit, a shadow boomerang flies in a circle around the player for 3 seconds, damaging them if touched. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Some cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery one against all (1).jpg one against all (2).jpg one against all (3).jpg one against all (4).jpg one against all (5).jpg one against all (8).jpg one against all (9).jpg one against all (10).jpg one against all (11).jpg one against all (12).jpg one against all (13).jpg one against all (14).jpg one against all (6).jpg|If player loses one against all (17).jpg one against all (7).jpg one against all (18).jpg one against all (15).jpg|If player wins one against all (16).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Dynasty